


kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

by thathockey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathockey/pseuds/thathockey
Summary: There is nothing in the entire world that feels as good as kissing Jamie Benn.Tyler has held the Stanley Cup above his head, he has scored game-winning goals in front of thousands of screaming fans, he has been chosen for multiple All-Star Games and yet...There is nothing in the entire world that feels as good as kissing Jamie.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Kudos: 75





	kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the hockey fandom. Hooray! 
> 
> This is a plotless, little thing that I wrote while watching the Stars play against the Predators. I spotted Jamie's missing tooth a couple of times and I immediately got inspired.
> 
> Forgive me for the awfully sappy title, I guess I'm just a romantic at heart. 
> 
> This won't be the last you see of me so brace yourselves!

There is nothing in the entire world that feels as good as kissing Jamie Benn. 

Tyler has held the Stanley Cup above his head, he has scored game-winning goals in front of thousands of screaming fans, he has been chosen for multiple All-Star Games and yet... 

There is nothing in the entire world that feels as good as kissing Jamie. 

They’re laying down in bed, Tyler on his back with Jamie looming over him, his strong body covering every inch of Tyler’s. Tyler is shirtless but Jamie is not and they’re both still wearing their soft, cotton sweatpants. Tyler’s hands are resting on Jamie’s back, under his t-shirt, and every once in a while he moves them to caress the span of Jamie’s shoulders and waist and hips. It gives Tyler an enormous thrill to feel all that strength under his hands, almost like it is completely under his command. 

There is so much raw power in Jamie and Jamie’s muscles but the way Jamie is touching him is gentle. _So gentle_. One of Jamie’s hands is pressed against Tyler’s cheek, and he’s moving his thumb back and forth, back and forth back and forth. It’s hypnotic, deliciously sensual and heart-wrenchingly loving. 

Their lips haven’t separated in what feels like years and Tyler is sure that they’ve become immortal through their time together. There is no need to breathe in anymore, they can live through sharing the air in their lungs forever. 

Tyler’s tongue slides past Jamie’s lips, once again today, and the wet sound of their mouths together is loud in the otherwise silent room. Tyler moves his tongue so it’s touching the palate of Jamie’s mouth and he traces its crevices with the mere tip of his tongue. Jamie’s tongue finds his and for a few seconds they playfully intertwine them. It feels so intimate, more intimate than anything they’ve ever done together before, even though there is nothing they haven’t tried by now. 

Tyler disentangles his tongue from Jamie’s and moves it towards the front part of Jamie’s mouth. He takes it out of Jamie’s mouth to lick Jamie’s lips sensually. Jamie breathes out a ragged sigh and Tyler feels the muscles in Jamie’s back contract, like he’s been shocked to his very core. Tyler feels his own nerve endings firing away. 

Tyler moves to put his tongue inside Jamie’s mouth again and he starts tracing Jamie’s teeth with it. First the bottom ones, after a few seconds, the top ones. And then, he’s surprised when his tongue suddenly encounters an empty space. He moves his tongue away from it but quickly comes back to the space. It feels weird and unfamiliar although this isn’t the first time Tyler and Jamie have kissed while Jamie’s tooth has been missing. 

There’s something intriguing about the feeling and Tyler can’t help but return to the same place in Jamie’s mouth over and over again. The tip of his tongue fits perfectly in the space between Jamie’s teeth and if he pokes gently at it he can feel the squishy part of Jamie’s gums. 

It’s a surprise when Jamie’s mouth rips away from his and Tyler reluctantly opens his eyes. It takes a little while for them to adjust to the soft light coming from lamp on the bedside table and his gaze focuses on Jamie’s face hovering a few inches above his. 

“What are you doing?” Jamie asks, his voice gruff and breathy. 

One of his eyebrows is raised and Tyler moves one of his arms to trace it with his right index finger. 

“What do you mean?” 

His index finger continues trailing down Jamie’s face. The bridge of his nose. The corner of his eyes. His cupid’s bow.

“Why do you keep poking at my missing tooth?” Jamie questions as he rearranges his position a littleto take some of his weight off of Tyler.

Tyler presses his hands to Jamie’s back to bring the bulk of his body down on him once more. He tries to shrug while he does this but the movement feels weird while he’s laying down. 

“I don’t know,” he answers. 

Jamie’s lips are slightly parted in relaxation and Tyler can see the empty spot in his mouth. Tyler licks his own lips with his tongue and he runs his teeth through his bottom lip before releasing it. 

“It’s weird,” Jamie says. 

Tyler scoffs slightly, the action moving both his and Jamie’s upper body. 

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yes, it is,” Jamie counters. “You’re touching my gums all the time.”

“Jamie, I touch your gums every time we kiss,” Tyler points out, amused at Jamie’s apparent shyness or weirdness. With Jamie sometimes both are one and the same, Tyler thinks. 

“This is different,” Jamie says. “I don’t know, it’s just... It’s just weird, I don’t know.”

“Okay, sure. I ate your ass this morning before you even showered but this is weird. Okay,” Tyler mocks, his face set in a faux-frown. 

Jamie hits him with his fist on his shoulder. “Asshole.” 

“That’s what I ate, yeah,” Tyler says and Jamie breaks out in a laugh. 

Tyler extends his neck to taste the laugh out of Jamie’s lips, pecking them once and then twice as Jamie keeps chuckling. 

Jamie’s laugh dies inside Tyler’s mouth and it turns into a moan when Tyler traps Jamie’s bottom lip between his own. Tyler moves his head back, stretching Jamie’s lip before releasing it and going back to give it a few short licks. Jamie opens his mouth wide and puts his tongue inside Tyler’s mouth when Tyler does the same. 

Time becomes irrelevant once again and there is nothing in the world outside of this bed and their bodies. Tyler and Jamie. Jamie and Tyler. That’s all there is. 

It doesn’t take long before Tyler’s tongue finds the empty space between Jamie’s teeth again. It’s not on purpose really, it just happens. Gravity. Magnetism, maybe. Jamie exhales out of his nose, the closest thing to a chuckle he can manage with his mouth busy on Tyler’s. Tyler playfully flicks his tongue on Jamie’s gums a couple of times, making Jamie pinch the meat on his hips light-heartedly. 

Maybe Jamie is right, maybe it is weird. But Tyler has always been weird about Jamie anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://thathockey.tumblr.com).


End file.
